


Interloper Art

by ajir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajir/pseuds/ajir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art inspired by amazing fanfic written by elidoo ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interloper Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interloper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686247) by [elidoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elidoo/pseuds/elidoo). 



[tumblr link](http://trashwarden.tumblr.com/post/146798340103/happy-late-birthday-to-elidoo-if-you-ever)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Dorian was supposed to have short hair based on the fic but the comic was made before I knew the specifics. Will be fixed later ;D


End file.
